OVERDOSE
by NebulosaQuimica
Summary: Todos aman a Rin. Menos él. Ella miente. Provoca mariposas con aquellos ojos de caricatura. Todos quieren ser ella. Ella está muriendo. ¿ Y él ? Será su héroe en todo este lío.


**_Narrado por Sesshomaru:_**

Las puertas se abren y es cuando todos voltean a verla, la reina había llegado. Yo solo me limitó a dirigir mi mirada un segundo a ella, para luego volver a mi casillero y continuar guardando mis libros. Siento su perfume chanel en cuanto pasa detrás de mí. Y cuando ella desaparece del pasillo, comienzan los murmullos. De todos no, pero de varios salía su nombre de sus labios. Fruncí mi ceño y camine hacia mi salón con la mochila colgada a mi hombro.

Rin Tendo era popular aquí, demasiado. Asistía a cada fiesta, cautivando a cualquiera con su belleza. Llenando de mariposas los estómagos con sus ojos grises y pestañas largas, esos ojos de caricatura. Haciendo favores, indecentes. Todo para obtener felicidad, una que era temporal. Pero que, a ella le encantaba. Su vicio por lo ilegal me dejaba helado. Todos querían su vida; dinero, drogas, sexo y alcohol. En esta maldita escuela estaban dementes. Menos yo. O eso creía. Porque una vez que entras a su mundo, te atrapa y no hay escapatoria, y si la hay, no quieres huir. Tiene ese algo que te aferra a ella y no quieres dejarla jamás.

Entre a mi aula y la vi, sentada en el fondo. Luciendo radiante con aquellos labios teñidos de carmesí. Su mirada estaba perdida en la vista que daba el ventanal hacia fuera del Instituto. Su pálida mano sostenía su rostro y sus cabellos azabaches caían en forma de cascada por sus hombros. Me senté dos asientos delante de ella.

-¿No vas a saludarme?-Pregunta, debido a que aún no había nadie en el aula. Supe que se refería a mi.

-El día que seas real, tal vez lo haga.-Dije girandome a verla. Y ella sonrió levemente sin despegar la vista del ventanal.

-Eres malo, Taisho.-Dijo clavando sus ojos grises en mí y con una sonrisa de lado en sus labios.

-Si crees que serte sincero es malo, debes de estar muy jodida.-Le digo.

-Oh sí, demasiado jodida.-Sonríe pícara.- Demasiado, en todos los sentidos.

-No te reconozco. Esta no eres tú.-Le escupí sin más.-Así que por favor, no vuelvas a hablarme.

Ella iba a decir algo, pero mi giré en cuanto oí como los demás estudiantes ingresaban al aula. Fue entonces cuando, Rin tomó sus cosas y salió sin más del aula. Suspire y me puse de pie.

-Dile a la profesora Kaede que fui al baño.-Le digo a un compañero de clase.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes.-Me dice él.

-Gracias, Jacken.

Salgo del salón y miro para ambos lados, no había nadie. Por lo que se me sería fácil encontrarla, y gracias a aquel perfume que traía puesto, no se me hizo difícil localizarla. La vi parada frente a los baños. No estaba sola. Estaba con Miroku Yamada, el mujeriego de la escuela. Me escondí detrás de una columna y apreté mis puños al ver cómo coqueto acariciaba su mejilla y ella le sonreía del mismo modo. No podía oír lo que decían, pero de un momento a otro, Rin abrazó su cuello con sus brazos, le dijo algo y suavemente su mano descendió hasta la entrepierna de él. Mi sangre comenzaba a hervir. Los vi irse por los pasillos hacia la salida y en un ataque de ira, estampe mi puño contra la columna.

-¿No te cansas de ser idiota, eh?-Bromeó Inuyasha, mi estúpido hermano desde la puerta de su salón. Apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, como su aula quedaba frente a la mía me vio volver.

-Ya cállate, Inuyasha.-Conteste molesto.

Estúpida Rin, con ella siempre era lo mismo. Se la pasaba coqueteando y haciendo favores, para recibir algo a cambio; drogas. No podía creer que aquella indecente solía ser amiga mía. Aún no comprendo en qué momento se convirtió en eso. Mire mi puño, mis nudillos estaban lastimados. No les di importancia. Preste atención a la clase de la profesora Kaede en silencio, pero por más que tratará concentrarme en aquello, no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Minutos después, la puerta se abrió y todos guardaron silencio al verla. Su cabello estaba amarrado en un rodete sobre su cabeza, algunos mechones caían a los costados de su rostro. La camisa del uniforme estaba fuera de la falda de este. Algo arrugada, su corbata desaliñada y una leve capa de sudor se notaba en su rostro.

-Siento la demora.-Dijo pasando.

-No vuelva a llegar tarde, Tendo. La próxima le informaré al director.

Se sentó en un lugar vacío al lado de mi.No pude evitar mirarla, sus ojos estaban levemente rojos y brillaban tanto. Al notar mi mirada, note la suya un poco perdida y me regaló una tonta sonrisa.

-Hola-Me dijo sin borrar aquella sonrisa y negué con mi cabeza antes de volver a mi libro de lectura.

Siempre lo mismo con ella. No podía actuar como alguien normal, simplemente no podía. Y a pesar de sus actos poco decentes, había quienes la admiraban por eso. Otros idiotas, y no sabía si eso los convertía en más idiotas que ella por actuar así. No entendía cómo podían ver esos actos como buenos, no eran correctos. Me siento un adulto cuando rechazó esos hechos "adolescentes". Pero no podía verlo de otro modo más que ese.

El timbre del receso sonó, los estudiantes apresurados por salir parecían una manada. Espere que todos salieran y en cuanto Rin se puso de pie para irse, sujeto su brazo y la obligó a volver a su lugar.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunta sin entender.

-Eso me pregunto yo de ti.

-A mi no me pasa nada.-Dice encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces, ¿porque actúas como una ramera?

-Ya veo…-Dice poniéndose de pie para quedar a milímetros de distancia de mi.-¿Estás celoso?-Preguntó dejándome incrédulo.Toma la corbata de mi camisa y me obliga a inclinarme un poco hacia ella, estando así mi rostro cerca del suyo.Planta un beso en mi mejilla.-Tranquilo, tu sabes que puedo ir a tu casa cuando quieras.

Trague saliva y me solté bruscamente de su agarre, mientras ella sonreía divertida.- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

-¿Entender que?

-Me preocupo por ti.-Le dije sincero y ella se sorprendió por un momento.-¿Porque eres así?

-Debo irme, quedé con las chicas en la cafetería.-Dice rápidamente para hacerme a un lado.

-Rin, espera.-Digo deteniendo su paso tomando su brazo y girándola hacia mi.

-¡Tengo prisa, suéltame!- Exclamó soltandose de mi agarre bruscamente para seguir con su camino.

Y me quedé allí, sólo en el aula, viendo como apresurada salía por la puerta. En la cafetería me senté junto a mi grupo de amigos. Un par de mesas más adelante estaba Rin y sus amigos. Por cierto, mi hermano era uno de ellos.

-¿Pelearon?-Pregunto intrigado Jacken antes de comer su hamburguesa.

-Algo así.-Contesté.

-Creo que deberías dejarla en paz.-Opinó Ayame sentada a mi lado.-Después de todo ella se volvió otra persona ajena a nosotros.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero siento que hay algo detrás.

-¿Cómo qué?-Me pregunta Koga robándole unas papas fritas a Jacken.

-¡Oye!-Se queja Jacken.

-No lo sé, pero haré todo para descubrir lo que oculta.

La vi reírse junto a Inuyasha y sus amigos. Parecía feliz, cuando reía era la Rin de antes, aquella alegre y divertida. Solía reírse así conmigo.

"-Estoy embarazada.-Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio que nos invadía.

-¡¿Qué?!-Exclamé espantado.-Maldita sea, Rin. ¡Existen los anticonceptivos, mierda!-Me preocupe.-¿Y tus padres qué dirán? ¿Quien es el padre?-Ahogó una risa y fruncí mi ceño.-¿Es una broma, verdad?

-¡Tenías que verte!-Comenzó a reír a carcajadas.-¡¿Qué?!-Imitó mi voz y continuó riendo.

-Eres una estúpida, Rin.-Dije con molestia.

-Así de estúpida, me quieres.-Dijo sonriendome."

Negué con una leve sonrisa al recordar aquello. ¿Dónde había quedado esa Rin?

La quiero de vuelta conmigo.

 ** _Narrado por Rin:_**

La jornada estudiantil había acabado.Me veía obligada a volver a casa y eso era algo que me bajaba el autoestima con demasía. Salí del aula y me dirigí al estacionamiento, allí vi un mustang rojo y me senté sobre su capó a esperar.

No iba a volver a casa, hoy no.

Sesshomaru pasó caminando por aquí, seguido por su grupo de amigos. Él no se giró a verme, tal vez ni siquiera notó mi presencia al igual que ellos puesto a que su auto estaba del otro sector del aparcamiento. Cosa que agradecí infinitamente.

-Pero si es la reina de la escuela…-Escuché una voz conocida y crucé mis piernas, lo mire coqueta.

-Me preguntaba si podía quedarme contigo esta noche, Inu.-Dije pícara, él se paró delante de mí y corrí un poco mi falda para que vea mis medias de encaje.

-No tienes que hacer eso.-Dijo el tomando mi mano y ayudándome a bajar de su auto.-Si no quieres estar en tu casa, solo dilo y te llevo a la mía.

Me sentí avergonzada por un segundo.-Lo siento, es que estoy acostumbrada a dar algo a cambio.

-Lo sé.-Me dijo abriendome la puerta de su auto.-De todas formas, tal vez te pida un favor más tarde.-Continuo en cuanto se sentó en su lugar.

-Con gusto.-Dije divertida.

Y en cuanto el auto comenzó a andar, pegue mi vista a la ventanilla con una leve sonrisa.Hoy no caería al infierno. Cuando llegamos a su casa, sigilosa mire para todos lados antes de entrar.

-Tranquila, Sesshomaru hoy pasará la noche en la casa de su madre.-Me explicó el platinado cerrando la puerta detrás nuestro.

-Que alivió.-Dije sin más y él sonrió.

No me sorprendí de lo enorme que era su hogar, aunque a diferencia del mío esto se veía como un hogar, una casa de familia. Con lujos y detalles, pero hogareña.Estábamos Estábamos punto de subir las escaleras y entonces una mujer de largos cabellos negros salió del umbral de la cocina.

-Bienvenida Rin-Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla al verme.-Hijo, no me dijiste que tendríamos visitas esta noche.-Le regaño y sonreí divertida.

-Fue de imprevisto, mama. De todas formas no sé qué dices, si cocinas para diez personas siempre-Le contestó Inuyasha y ella se cruzó de brazos.

-Solo quiero alimentar bien a mi familia.-Se excusó.-En fin, iré a hacer unas compras al centro comercial.Tu padre vendrá conmigo a la noche, para cenar.Así que tienen la casa solos, cuidado lo que hacen.-Nos guiñó un ojo y me ruborice al igual que Inuyasha.

-Ese comentario no fue necesario, mama.

-Usen protección.-Se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.-Y si no tienen, tu padre tiene en nuestro cuarto, hijo.

-¡Mama, ya cállate!-Le gritó avergonzado Inuyasha y sonreí divertida mientras subíamos las escaleras blancas.

Deje mi saco del uniforme y mi bolso en el perchero que había en una esquina de la habitación.Inuyasha sólo arrojó a un lado su mochila.

-Bienvenida otra vez a mi paraíso.-Exclamó Inuyasha dejándose caer de espalda a la cama de dos plazas.

Su cuarto era amplio, tenía un sofá frente a una televisión de plasma junto a su conos de juegos, un escritorio con una laptop, un armario demasiado alto y en una esquina pude ver una guitarra.Abrí su armario y tomé uno de sus pantalones de seda negro para dormir y una playera azul. No era la primera vez que venía aquí para escapar de mi infierno por ende tenía el permiso de Inuyasha para tomar lo que quisiese.

-Aún no te pongas el pantalón.-Dijo él y sonreí.-Déjame quitarte esto.-Se puso de pie y comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa.

-Dijiste que no era necesario.-Le recordé divertida en cuanto me quito la camisa y la dejó caer al suelo.

-Digo muchas cosas-Me respondió. Paso siguiente, me giró para bajar el cierre de mi falda y esta cayó a mis pies.-Tu cuerpo en lencería en una obra de arte.

-¿Ah sí?-Le pregunté coqueta y me giré hacia él.-Te daré las gracias, así que siéntate y guarda silencio.-Lo empuje por los hombros y cayó sentado en el borde de la cama.

Me arrodille ante él y con mi manos lo obligue a abrir las piernas.Las pase por sus piernas hasta de llegar al botón de su pantalón, lo desabroche y baje el cierre. Pude notar su erección por debajo de la tela de su boxer.Mordí levemente mis labios. No era la primera vez, por supuesto que no. Sabía qué hacer. Libere su hombría y planté en él un beso, antes de abrir mi boca e introducirlo todo, controle mi respiración para evitar sentir náusea alguna en cuanto comience a embestir mi boca.

-Demonios…-Gimió Inuyasha y con ayuda de mi mano también para darle mas placer, comencé a meter su miembro una y otra vez en mi boca.Aumentando la velocidad.Él apretaba el acolchado de su cama entre sus manos, extasiado y gozando el placer que mis labios le brindaban.-No, aún no. No me hagas acaba.-Jadeo y me apartó de él. Tomo mi mano y se puso de pie.-Ponte en cuatro sobre la cama.

Hice lo que él me pidió y esta vez era yo quien se aferraba al acolchado, gimiendo ante las profundas y rápidas embestidas de Inuyasha. No había sonido alguno, solo el de nuestras pieles chocar y algún algún otro gemido que escapaba de nuestros labios.

-Ya casi…-Jadeo tomando con fuerza mis caderas y pegándome más él.

-Yo igual…-Le avise.

Solté un fuerte gemido en cuanto llegue al esperado clímax e Inuyasha se apresuró en quitar su miembro de mi interior, para acabar en mi cintura.

Luego de limpiarme, juntos tomamos un baño.Él estaba metido en la dicha y yo en la bañera con espuma.

-Menos mal que no era necesario para para ti esto.-Me burlé y él me mostró su dedo medio.

-¿Quien te manda a ti a usar lenceria?-Pregunto y trague saliva desviando la mirada un momento hacia la espuma blanca que cubría un poco mi desnudez.-De todas formas, no he tenido sexo en meses.-Dijo llamando mi atención.

-¿Y eso porque?

-Yo que sé.-Pude notar, incluso deja no del agua que caía en su rostro como se ruborizo.

-Inuyasha, ¿desde que perdiste tu virginidad conmigo no tuviste más relaciones?

-No te burles.-Envolvió una toalla en su cintura.-No se me da muy bien eso de ligar con mujeres.

Sonreí ante su vergüenza.-No te preocupes por eso, yo puedo enseñarte.

-¿Me enseñarás a conseguir sexo?-Pregunto sorprendido.

Rodé mis ojos.-Si, Inu. Ahora ve a cambiarte.-Le dije y él asintió.

Mi relación con Inuyasha era algo así como una amistad con derecho a roce, nada más que eso. Después de eso, éramos amigos, nos apoyamos en todo y demás. ¿Cómo fue que el roce llegó a nuestra amistad? Les contare, que todo sucedió luego de una alocada fiesta, ambos estábamos un poco drogados, felices notablemente bajo los efectos de la marihuana. Y también, bajo los efectos del alcohol, aunque de este no tanto.Sin embargo, de camino a casa, Inuyasha se ofreció en llevarme a casa. Y todo pasó muy rápido, nos besamos en su auto hasta quedarnos sin aire y de un momento a otro, estábamos en el asiento trasero de su coche, acalorados, deseosos el uno del otro y quitándonos las prendas desesperados por llegar al momento del coito.

Y así sucedió, yo no amo a Inuyasha, ni él a mí. Sólo somos amigos y nos queremos como tal, aunque nos permitimos tener relaciones. De hecho esta es la segunda vez que ocurre, nadie sabe al respecto y así está bien.

Luego del baño, me vestí con la ropa de Inuyasha. Cenamos en el cuarto, vimos una película y luego nos acostamos a dormir.

-Note que tienes un moretón en tu espalda.-Me habló Inuyasha en la oscuridad de su habitación.-¿Volvió a hacerlo?

Guarde silencio y me gire para darle la espalda debajo de las sabanas.-Así es.-Respondí sintiendo mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, Rin.-Me dijo suavemente, me abrazo por detrás y pegó mi espalda a su pecho.-No tengo problema alguno.

Guarde silencio varios minutos y luego me gire para abrazarlo-Muchas gracias, Inuyasha.

-¿Porque me das las gracias? No deberías.

-Por salvarme esta noche.-Le respondí cerrando mis ojos y sintiéndome segura entre sus brazos.

 **ACLARACIÓN** : esta fanfic es SesshxRin.Aunque ahora no lo parezca, lo es. También quiero agregar que trata sobre temas un poco fuertes y a medida que pasen los capítulos entenderán el porqué del comportamiento de Rin así como el de que se haya alejado de Sesshomaru.


End file.
